


Prompt Fill: Pushy

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [4]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for fic prompts over <a href="http://koalathebear.tumblr.com/post/105294182231/homeland-fic-prompts">here</a> and <a href="http://mytimeoftheyear.tumblr.com/">mytimeoftheyear</a> (who always gives the best prompts) said: "(1) Conversation btw Quinn & German lady about Carrie."  So here it is.  <strike>We don't have German Lady's name yet unfortunately ...</strike> Thank you for SourCherryBlossom for Astrid's name! :)</p><p>It's nothing deep, just a missing scene from episode 4.11  Krieg Nicht Lieb...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Fill: Pushy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytimeoftheyear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mytimeoftheyear).



  


It wasn't the first time that Astrid had seen him build a bomb. He did it with great ease, his hands sure and deliberate. He had been trained well and his skills had been honed and refined through experience and not drills.

Not for the first time, she found it disconcerting that a man with the face of an angel had the ability to kill and maim in so many ways.

"Pretty big," she commented, picking up the block of C-4 and staring down at it reflectively

"It's gotta be," he replied briefly.

"How do you get it to Haqqani?" she questioned.

"I don't. Haqqani comes to it," was his terse response.

She pulled up a chair and stared at him narrowly. "So are you going to tell me about her?" she asks him in her calm and precise voice.

"Nothing to tell," Quinn said carelessly, focusing on the task at hand. 

She smiled. "You didn't correct me when I called the pushy blonde your girlfriend."

"Her name's Carrie – as you well know. Just like you know she's not my girlfriend."

"But she's important to you," she observed, tilting her head and scrutinising his face which he kept expressionless.

"She's a colleague."

"I can tell there's more to it than that, Peter," she told him with a smile that curved her sensual mouth but did not reach her cool eyes. "Have you fucked her?"

Quinn exhaled slowly. "Any reason why that's relevant?" he asked her calmly and she shrugged.

"I never thought I'd see it happen … see someone affect you like this. You've always been so careful about … how did you describe it back in Copenhagen? Commitment-phobic?" she questioned, her smile slightly bitter.

"It's not like you to be nostalgic," he commented and she laughed.

"You can't blame me for being just a little curious, Peter. You come in and out of my life as you choose and yet this Carrie Mathison, she is clearly something to you... You care about her. What if I tell you that she wasn't just upset – that she was obviously crying about something?" A muscle moved in Quinn's jaw but he continued working, avoiding eye contact with her. 

She wasn't fooled. He'd never been able to fool her even back in the days when she'd wanted to believe that something real was possible between them. The only consolation she'd had was the knowledge that it was impossible for a man like Peter Quinn to ever care deeply about a woman.

Looking at him now, her mouth twisted slightly as she realised that for all her perspicacity and shrewdness, she had been quite mistaken about Peter Quinn's capacity to care.


End file.
